Alina's New Home
by RogerRabbit2256
Summary: Alina Micah has just moved to Japan from the US with her net navi, Blaze. She meets Lan and his gang, and also the ever aggravating Chaud Blaze. They have a run in with World Three and a mysterious stranger who is bound and determined to steal Blazes data
1. Chapter 1

MEGAMAN STORY

MAIN CHARACTER: Alina Micah

DESCRIPTION: Long straight fiery red hair. Baggy jeans and a skintight red shirt with a black flaming evil smiley face in the middle with a tight black undershirt. Has orange red eyes and is somewhat shy until she is in a net battle or in a real fight. She rides a skateboard to school and is the new kid from Texas. Everybody is about 14.

MAIN NAVI: Blaze

DESCRIPTION: Fire based navi that has a red suit with a black flaming evil smiley face in the middle with black gloves and boots. Red hair that spikes out with red eyes. Has black tattoos under her eyes and. Mastery with guns and has great agility and power. Is medium in height and had a deeper girl's voice. Has big pink lips and a can have a fiery temper if the right buttons are pushed. Sort of un-sociable.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Alina pushed off the ground, jumping on her skateboard and flying down the sidewalk. "Ugh, I can't believe this! The first day of school and I'm going to be late," Alina growled, pushing off the ground harder to get more speed.

"Well, maybe if you had of gotten up when I told you to you wouldn't be in such a hurry," Alina reached into her pocket and pulled out her PET and looked down at the navi on the screen, Blaze.

"You know, I don't recall you even trying to wake me up," Alina said to the red navi, her red hair flying behind her and her red eyes looking hard at her nevi.

"You probably couldn't hear me over your loud snores or your loud music," Blaze retorted from her screen.

"For your information, I do not snore, and even if I did, you snore louder than I do," Alina said, cutting a sharp right.

"I do not. And shouldn't you be worried about not being late and paying attention to where you're going. You didn't have long to adjust since you've moved from Texas to Japan. Are you positive you're not lost?" Blaze said, pulling up the map screen onto the PET device.

Alina looked at the screen and then in front of her. "Positive. It should be right around this hill…" Sure enough as the redheaded skateboarder rounded the corner, a giant school appeared with students filing into the doors.

She gave the skateboard one last push, sending her flying towards the school. She had finally made it and she wasn't going to be late. "Well, Blaze, looks like we made it," Alina said to her friend.

Blaze nodded in agreement as Alina entered the building, strapping her skateboard to her back and running to her class.

When Alina entered, all eyes turned to her. "Ah, there you are Miss Alina," A lady with spiral hair said, beckoning her towards the front of the room. "Everyone, this is Alina Micah. She is from the United States of America," the teacher said happily.

All the kids looked up at the American girl. She had flaming red hair that fell straight down her back with sparkling red eyes. She wore dark baggy jeans and a red shirt with a black flaming evil smiley and a tight black undershirt. She had on a necklace with a huge blue diamond wrapped in a silver swirl hanging on her neck. She stared blankly back at the class in silence.

"Right, well Alina, why don't you go sit next to Yai, there in the back," The teacher suggested.

The little girl she had suggested was short and looked like a little eleven year old with orange braids that stuck out to the side and a red dress that make her look even more like a child.

Alina sat down beside her, not even giving the little girl a glance and pulled out her laptop. As the class went on, Blaze got rather board and decided to go roaming. She entered the school's roaming hall and instantly saw four other net nevi's. Apparently they noticed her too because they all headed over to her, and soon blaze found herself surrounded by net navis.

Blaze looked around nervously, but the blue navi talked to her first. "Hi, I'm MegaMan," He stuck his hand out politely with a smile and shook Blaze's hand.

Another navi came up to her and grasped her hand. He was tall and had a sophisticated look about him. "Hello madam, my name is Glide," He politely kissed her hand and stepped back.

The other two just smiled and waved. A pink navi with golden hair introduced herself as Roll and the big rock navi was GutsMan.

"Uh hi, I'm Blaze," They all looked at the new red navi. She had a red suit with a black flaming evil smiley face in the middle with black gloves and boots. She had long deep black hair and fiery red eyes with black tattoos under them.

"Hi Blaze, where ya from?" MegaMan asked curiously.

"Well, Alina and I just moved here from the United States. It's a big change of scenery, but Alina's mom and dad just took over a huge electric company in Den City, and Dad helps design battle chips sometimes," Blaze explained a little uncomfortably.

Glide got an excited twinkle in his eyes, "Miss Yai's father is the richest man in Den City. Maybe your fathers' know each other," He said smartly.

"So Blaze, do you net battle?" MegaMan asked.

"Yea, Alina and I do," She was trying to keep her answers short so not to launch into a huge conversation.

"Maylu would be glad to show Alina around town," Roll said, smiling sweetly at Blaze.

"Ya, I'm sure Lan and Dex wouldn't mind either. Hey Blaze, I could show you around the net if you'd like," MegaMan offered.

Blaze forced a smile and was getting a little claustrophobic, but thankfully, Alina was calling her back to her PET. "Uh, sorry guys I gotta go, but maybe next time," Blaze ported back to her PET.

Blaze was met by the weary face of Alina as soon as she reached her home screen. "Rough day?" Blaze asked.

"No, I'm just so tired. I think I still have jet lag. Moving countries is tough on the body you know. How was your day?" Alina asked, releasing a huge yawn and stretching before walking outside the school.

"Stressful. I met a whole bunch of navis and they made me claustrophobic. But they seemed nice enough. They all seem to be into net battling though," Blaze encouragingly.

"That's cool. Maybe we will have some competition. Oh well we better get home," Alina grabbed her skateboard and was off faster than the blink of an eye, not even hearing the group of people behind her trying to introduce themselves.

A shorter boy with brown hair and a blue bandana across his forehead turned to his other companions. "Wow, she sure is fast," He said.

A girl with pink hair and big pink eyes answered. "Well Lan, this is an entirely new country for her. I bet she was anxious to get home."

"Ya Maylu, you're probably right," Lan said.

"Hmph, Americans are so rude. She didn't even look at me when she sat down, let alone give me a formal introduction as should be given to a lady of my importance," Yai stated importantly.

"Well, Yai. Maybe she didn't know who you were. And she was probably nervous about being in an entirely different country," A big boy with a shaved mohawk said looking down at the youngling.

"Dex is right, Yai," Lan sided with his buddy. Yai humphed some more but couldn't help but agree.

"Hi Lan, how was school today?" Lan pulled out his PET and smiled down at MegaMan.

"It was okay. We got a new girl today. She was all the way from America," Lan smiled down at MegaMan.

"Really, she has a navi too. Her name is Blaze and she is a net battler too," MegaMan told his friend.

"Blaze pretty," Dex pulled out his PET and looked down at GutsMan.

"Hey dude. No hitting on the competition. We have to beat her in a net battle and then you can like her," Dex told him competitively.

"She was quite charming," Glide popped up on Yai's PET screen cheerfully. Yai didn't look to happy about it and humphed once again.

"Hey Roll, what do you think about the new navi?" Maylu asked her navi.

"She seems nice, but not very sociable. I think we made her nervous," Roll said sadly.

"Hey maybe we could talk to her tomorrow," Lan said cheerfully.

"Ya!" Dex cheered, "and then I will crush her in a net battle," He exclaimed confidently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Alina! Nick! Dinner's ready!" Lea, Alina's mother, called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Father and daughter said at the same time, coming down the stairs from working on a new battle chip design especially for Blaze.

They both sat down at their kitchen table and hungrily anticipated the gourmet meal that Alina's mother was cooking.

As they ate, Alina's parents asked about her first day of school. "Well, I really didn't talk to anybody, but the little girl I sat next to was like freaking rich. For lunch, she had a Texas sirloin! From Texas!" Alina said, feeling a little homesick.

"Oh honey, I know you miss the US, but it was a great opportunity," Her mother said, tenderly touching her arm.

"I know. But on a brighter note, Blaze met some other navis that like to net battle, so maybe I'll be able to try out our new battle chip," She said excitedly.

The Micah's were very well off financial and health wise, but instead of buying a huge house, they bought a nice little house with a big front yard and a nice view of the sky.

After the wonderful dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, Alina headed up to her room and got onto her computer. She set her PET on the desk and Blaze popped up.

"Hey Alina, you've got mail. It's from Destin back at home," Alina smiled happily at the news of word from her best guy friend back in America.

"It says, dear Alina, how are things in Japan. I miss you so much. GoldMan says hi. I hope you like it over there. This small town sure is boring without you. Keep in touch, love Destin," Blaze read out smiling.

"Aww, I miss him too. Blaze, I'm going to get ready for bed, will you message him back?" Alina asked, standing up and walking to her dresser.

She put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth, grabbed Blaze and put her on her dresser before curling up in bed and falling into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

When Alina woke up the next morning, the smell of fresh baked blueberry muffins assaulted her nostrils in an intoxicating aroma of a wonderful breakfast.

She climbed down the stairs, still in her pajamas, carrying Blaze around her neck on a silver chain. "Morning Mom," Alina said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning. From her PET Blaze was doing the same.

"Morning sweetie. Did you have a good night sleep?" She asked, taking the last batch of muffins out of the oven.

"Hey Mom, where's Dad?" Alina asked, looking at the empty dinner table.

"He had to head into work early today, but he told me to give you this," Lea handed Alina a tiny blue square battle chip. On it was a flaming heart called Blaze Daze.

"Awesome. "If hit, the opponent will be dealt damage and be paralyzed for a short amount of time". Alina read aloud.

She and Blaze smiled triumphantly at their mom, who smiled sweetly back. "Uh oh, Alina, if you don't leave right now you're going to be late for school," Lea said, holding up a watch to Alina.

"Ah, oh man this bites!" Alina raced up stairs to get ready, coming down just as fast, giving her mom a kiss and grabbing the baggie of muffins her mom had prepared. Alina, still running as fast as she could, jumped out the door and down the set of stairs, landing on her skateboard at full speed and racing down the pavement.

With the wind whipping through her hair, she took out a muffin and enjoyed the sweet, delectable delicacy as the taste danced on her tongue.

"Oh man, this is so great," She said in pure bliss. As she ate, it seemed to give her and energy boost and she sped up even more, being nothing but a blur on the busy sidewalk, dodging pedestrians and cars.

As she reached the school, she still had fifteen minutes to spare. "Dude, I thought I was so going to be late," Alina said to Blaze, letting out a sigh of relief.

She attached her skateboard to her backpack and sat on a bench, planning on enjoying the rest of her blueberry muffins. After eating two more, though, she was stuffed and still had four more left.

She still had ten minutes left, so she sat on the bench and… did absolutely nothing. She leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face.

"Hi Alina. How's it going," Alina cracked one eye and looked up to the person disturbing her relaxation before the horrid school came. She was looking into the faces of Lan, Maylu, Dex, and Yai, just a few of the classmates the teacher had introduced her to.

Alina sat up and opened both of her eyes, "Umm, hi," she murmured.

"So, I hear you like to net battle," Dex said leaning in really close to Alina's face, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Uh, ya, I guess I'm pretty good at it," She said, pressing herself against the bench away from Dex's face.

"Oh ya, I challenge you to a net battle, today after school," He demanded competitively.

"Look, I'm still getting used to this country and I'm not really in the mood for net battling, so maybe some other time," She said, standing up.

"But Alina, it would be the perfect opportunity to try out our new battle chip," Blaze piped in.

Alina looked down to Blaze, who had a curious look about her. "Umm, ok, sure. I'll net battle," Alina said to Dex.

Dex smiled confidently, "I'm so going to cream you guys," The rest of the guys rolled their eyes and turned their attention to Alina.

Alina looked cautiously back and decided she may as well make friends before crushing Dex later. "Umm, do any of you want a muffin? My mom baked them fresh this morning," She asked, holding out the bag of muffins.

Almost instantly, Lan and Dex's mouths started to water. They each grabbed one and ate the whole thing in one bite. Their faces froze and they both looked at each other before their faces turned to that of pure indulgence.

"That was the best thing I have ever tasted." "Ditto," Dex agreed with Lan, still looking very happy.

"Maylu, right, would you like one," Alina offered one to Maylu, who took it and took a small bite.

Her eyes lit up and she took another, bigger bite. "Wow Alina, this is really good," She said with a mouthful.

"Yai, would you like the last one?" Alina offered graciously.

Yai looked at the measly muffin with disgust. "I'll have you know that I eat a five star breakfast cooked by world renowned chefs personally made for me," She put her hands on her hips and pointed her nose up.

Alina's eyebrow visibly twitched at the little girl's rudeness, but Lan piped in, "Yai, I don't think even _your _chef's cooking can compare to that."

Yai looked insulted, but took the muffin and ate it, her face softened and Alina thought she saw a tear come to her eye, but as soon as it came it disappeared.

"I've had better," She said defiantly. Alina's eyebrows twitched even more now at the little girl.

She was about to say something, but a bell chimed, signaling class was about to start. Everyone took off running as not to be late, and Dex called to Alina, "Don't forget, battle, after school, and you're going down," He said as they entered the classroom.

Alina nodded her head and sat through the boring class period, dozing off a few times, but Miss Mari didn't seem to notice.

Blaze didn't go to the chat server; she stayed in her PET and redecorated with flames and the tattoo symbol under her eyes, a swirling line with two triangles that connected to each corner of each eye.

Finally, the bell rang and Alina stood up, grabbed her laptop, and walked outside, trying to sike herself with her match with Dex. And he was already pumped because as soon as she got out of the door, he was back in her face challenging her right then and there.

"Come on! Jack in already!" He cried impatiently.

"Umm, Dex, there is nowhere to jack in at, and you can't at school," She sighed, getting a little annoyed.

"Why don't you come to my house? My daddy bought me the best battling system money can by," Yai said coolly.

"Huh, ya okay," Dex said with a blank look. "That works for me. Hey Blaze, do you think you could send Mom a message telling her where we're headed?" Alina addressed her navi.

"Ya sure," Blaze nodded her head and sent Lea the message. "Thanks Blaze. You're the greatest," Alina smiled at her navi, reconnecting her to the silver chain around her neck.

Alina followed Dex, Maylu, Lan, and Yai to the parking lot, where a long pink limo came to a screeching stop, causing Alina's hair to blow around in her face.

"Well Alina, what do you think of my limo. My daddy bought it for me for Christmas," Yai said, with a bragging tone.

Umm, it's great. But I just don't really like the color pink, is all," Alina said uncomfortably, looking sideways at Maylu.

Yai huffed up and got into the car, buckling with a huff. The others followed suit, buckling nice and tightly.

"So Alina, have you ever ridden in a limo before?" Lan asked from beside her.

"I have a few times with my dad when he took me to showing and party's and stuff, but I usually just take my skateboard, and sometimes my dad does too," Alina said with a smile.

The ride to Yai's house wasn't long, due to the driver driving one hundred miles and hour. After that, Yai escorted them to a tree house the size of a regular house, and looked like a mansion on the inside.

At the back of Yai's hideout was a huge screen that was used just for net battling. Dex was once again hyped up and ran to the jack-in port. "You are so getting creamed!" He laughed. "Jack in! GutsMan! Power up!" Dex jacked in GutsMan while Alina was still standing next to Lan and Maylu, while Yai had gone off to get some strawberry milk.

"Okay," Alina walked to the jack in port, "Here we go Blaze. Jack in! Blaze! Execute!" Alina jacked in Blaze as her and Dex's navis stood face to face.

A tone went off and a banner streamed through that signaled the battle start. Dex immediately downloaded a Guts Hammer battle chip, and GutsMan slammed the hammer on the ground, causing a power surge to ripple through the floor.

"Blaze, dodge and counter with your Flame Barrage!" Alina told her navi before the power reached her. Blaze jumped up with incredible speed into the air and held out her hands, where two red flames appeared. "Flame Barrage," Blaze through the flames at GutsMan, who tried to dodge, but was too slow and was knocked backwards onto his back.

"Fire Tower! Battle chip in! Download!" Alina inserted the fire tower chip into her PET and from Blaze's hand sprouted a giant tower of fire that went straight for GutsMan.

"Barrier! Battle chip in! Download!" Dex inserted the barrier chip and a blue barrier surrounded GutsMan just in time to be saved by Blaze's attack.

"Whew, that was close. Okay GutsMan, lets do this. Gut Fist!" GutsMan ran at Blaze, his fist three times its normal size.

"Blaze, dodge. "Flame Line 1! Battle chip in! Download," Alina inserted another battle chip.

Blaze dodged, just as GutsMan brought down his fist and appeared behind him as a stream of fire erupted from her hand and hit GutsMan in the back.

"GutsMan! Log out!" GutsMan was forced to log out, making Dex hang his head in defeat.

"Great job Blaze. Log out," Alina unplugged her PET from the server and smiled sweetly at Dex, offering him a handshake. He shook it, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Wow, Alina, you're a great battler!" Lan said, laughing at Dex.

"Umm, thanks," Just then, Alina's PET rand with an email. "Alina, it's from Mom. She said it's time for dinner," Blaze said after reading the email.

"Sorry guys, but I have got to go," Alina gave a quick wave and was out the door before anyone else could say bye.

Alina hopped the security fence of Yai's property, and ripped out her skateboard and flew down the street. She dodged pedestrians and grinded down the top of benches. She didn't have to be in a hurry, but she enjoyed the rush.

"You did a great job today Blaze. Too bad we didn't get to use the new chip Dad made. Maybe on someone else, GutsMan was just too weak," Alina said, looking down at Blaze.

"Ya, I wish there was more of a challenge. Uh oh, Alina, look out!" Alina looked up from Blaze to see that she was about to collide with a boy. He had white hair with a black under coat and biggest blue eyes Alina had ever seen.

"Oh crap!" Alina thrusted the skateboard sideways, leaning back so that while the skateboard skidded she wouldn't fly forward.

She didn't stop completely and pushed off one good time with her foot to jump onto the bench next to him and avoid hitting him.

The boy had gotten ready to jump out of the way, and stared at Alina's evasive maneuver. "Sorry!" She shouted as she quickly went by him, going to fast to stop.

"God Alina, you almost creamed him," Blaze said.

Alina slowed down to an even pace, "Ya, I know. That scared the crap out of me," Alina sighed.

She reached home and was greeted by the smell of steaks coming from the kitchen. She sat her backpack and skateboard down by the front porch, slipping off her shoes and wandering into the kitchen.

"Welcome home sweetie. How was your day?" Miss Micah asked her daughter with a warm smile.

"Welcome home, honey," Her dad's voice came from up the stairs from his study.

"Hi Dad!" Alina shouted back, "Hi Mom. My day wasn't too bad, but even in different countries, school is still boring. But I had a net battle and I won," Alina said triumphantly, sitting on the bar.

"Good job honey!" Alina's father called. Alina laughed, but thanked her father.

After the wonderful dinner, Alina went straight to her room and to bed, curling up comfortably in the plush blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Alina get up. Alina! Wake your lazy butt up!" Blaze was yelling at Alina, but all Alina did was mumble and roll over.

Suddenly, Alina's alarm clock rang loudly, and Alina jumped up with a start, "Wha… What happened," Alina said, rubbing her eyes and smoothing down her crazy red hair.

"Alina, today is the day you hang out with Lan, Maylu, Dex, and Yai," Blaze said impatiently.

"Oh, right," Alina said with a yawn. She hopped out of bed and got dressed. She walked down the stairs, entering the kitchen and being greeted by chocolate chip pancakes.

"Good morning sweetie," Alina's mom said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Morning Mom," Alina said through a mouthful of pancake. Alina finished quickly and gave her mom and dad hugs by before heading out the door on her skateboard.

She had reached the town, but on a Saturday morning, it was pretty busy. "Blaze, where did they say to meet them?" Alina asked Blaze, slowly rolling along down the sidewalk.

"I think they said the flower shop, but I'm not sure where that is," Blaze said, pulling up the map of the town, looking through it fruitlessly.

"Maybe you should ask someone before you get totally lost," Blaze suggested cheerfully.

Alina sighed, but walked up to a guy and tapped him on his shoulder, "Excuse me but could you point me to the… huh," When the boy turned around, Alina was surprised to see the boy she had almost ran over the day before.

"Oh it's you," The boy turned to look at her, sticking his hands in his camo pants, looking blankly at her with his big baby blue eyes.

Alina didn't like his tone, but she politely spoke, "Could you tell me the way to the flower shop," She asked.

The boy humphed, like he was someone important, "Whatever, it's down that street and to the left. Now go away," The boy went to turn, but Alina stopped him.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday and almost hitting you," She said apologetically.

All he did was 'humph' and walk away. Alina's cheeks puffed up and she narrowed her eyes. "Arrogant brat," She mumbled before pushing off and going in the direction the boy had pointed out.

Sure enough, the flower shop came into view, plots of flowers beautifully arranged on display shelves. Alina picked up her skateboard, "Well, looks like this is it," Blaze nodded in agreement as Alina pushed through the door into the shop.

Whenever she walked in, she saw a girl with long green hair watering the flowers. "Welcome to my flower shop, how may I help you," She asked kindly, setting down the watering can.

"Oh, umm, hi. I'm here to meet some friends. I hope this is the right flower shop," Alina said, more to herself than to the girl.

"Oh, well then have a seat. I'm Sal," Sal shook Alina's hand and brought her some tea.

"So, who are you waiting for?" Sal asked, sitting down with her own cup of tea.

"Umm, Lan, Maylu, Yai, and Dex. They were supposed to show me around today," Alina said uncomfortably.

Sal seemed nice, but Alina just didn't like being around people that much, they made her nervous. It made her feel claustrophobic and trapped, so she tried to avoid people.

"Oh, so you're friends with Lan, that's good to hear. Well then, know you're in good hands," Just then a customer came in and Sal had to help them.

"Hey Blaze, do you think you could find MegaMan or Glide or someone and see where they're at," Blaze nodded and ported into the net.

A few minutes later, a video stream from Lan came in, "Hey Alina, sorry we're late, but Maylu and Yai stayed to get some facial thing and Dex was repairing GutsMan, so I guess we get to tour alone. I'll be there in just a few minutes," He said.

"That's okay, take you're time," Alina told him. The video stream disconnected and Alina sat and waited...and wait…and waited, until finally, the door opened and Lan came in, taking off his roller blades.

"Hey Alina, sorry I'm so late, but all the guys bailed on me and Yai dragged Maylu into her pampering thing," Lan said, a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh that's okay. I don't mind waiting. I got to meet Sal and I learned a lot about flowers," Alina smiled at Sal, who had sat back down and had a discussion with Alina about all the different flowers.

"Oh, hi Sal," Lan said to his friend and fellow net battler. He walked over to the table, "So Alina, ready to go?" He asked.

Alina stood up and nodded her head, "Yea, let's go," Alina pushed her chair back in, thanking Sal for the tea and saying farewell, following Lan out the door.

"So, what do you want to see first?" Lan asked as the walked down the street, his hands behind his head looking sideways at Alina.

"Well, I guess something cool. I don't really know what's here, only the things to and from school," Alina said, walking the same way.

Lan thought for a moment, "I know, I'll introduce you to Mesa," Lan said, hitting his fist into his palm.

As they went along, they finally saw the fish merchant at his stand. "Howdy there Lan. Been gettin' enough calcium?" The old man asked.

Mesa had a bald head and a thin mustache. HE had a beer gut, or in this case, a fish gut. He wore an apron with a pink fish on it and a white bandana.

"Hey there, Mesa. Just thought I would introduce you to my new friend. Mesa, this is Alina Micah, and Alina this is Mesa," Lan said giving the introduction.

"Pleased to meet you," Alina bowed her head politely.

"Pleasure's all mine," Mesa said, shaking Alina's hand. "A firm handshake, that is a sure sign of plenty of calcium. Way to go kid," Mesa said happily,

"Well, I must be off. If you ever need any fish, give me a call," Mesa got on his bike cart and wheeled away leaving Alina and Lan to ponder what to do next.

"Hey MegaMan, you got any ideas on what we can do?" Lan asked, pulling out his PET.

"You could always go to the battle arena at the arcade. That's always fun," MegaMan suggested.

"Oh, that does sound like fun," Blaze piped in. Alina took out her PET and looked at Blaze.

"So how 'bout it. You wanna go watch some net battles," Blaze agreed eagerly and Alina and Lan set off towards the arcade.

"Hey Lan, do you mind if I get some ice cream, I'm kinda hungry." Alina asked, her cheeks a little pink from embarrassment.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry too," Lan stated, putting his hand on his tummy.

"Lan you're always hungry," MegaMan laughed. "Same for Alina," Blaze laughed too as they pained the ice cream vendor and walked off.

"Oh shut it," Alina said stubbornly. This caused everyone, even Alina to start laughing.

"Huh," Lan stopped laughing and looked ahead of him. "Is that Chaud?" Alina took the ice cream away from her face and looked to where Lan was looking.

In the arcade building, the boy with the black and white hair was battling another kid and seemed to be beating him pretty bad. And he didn't even look like he was trying.

"Who is that?" Alina asked, curious of whom this boy she kept running into was.

"That's Chaud Blaze, vice president of BlazeQuest, Yai's family's rivals. My net battling rival," Lan said.

"Wow," Alina was suddenly very relieved that she didn't hit someone so important.

Lan and Alina walked into the arcade, pushing there way to the front of the crowd. Chaud's net navi looked just as cool and important as he did. He wore a purple suit with black stripes on the side, a black visor and red plates on his arms, chest and head and long silver hair.

"Who is his net navi?" Alina asked in Lan ear. Lan looked hard at his rival.

"That's ProtoMan. He's super fast and super strong. He's a master with swords and the only other person who can perform the Program Advance," Lan said, his eyes still stuck on the battle.

"Program Advance?" Alina asked. The battle wasn't really a battle, more of just ProtoMan easily dodging the attacks the other navi threw at him. It looked like ProtoMan wasn't even trying.

"The most advanced program a net navi can use. It is almost unbeatable," Lan looked at Chaud almost remorsefully.

Finally, after Chaud getting bored, ProtoMan made the other navi log out it one swipe of his sword. Chaud sighed, shoving his hands down into his pockets and turned to walk away, but stopped when he saw Lan and Alina.

"So what, are you stalking me now?" He directed at Alina, but didn't give her time to answer, instead shifting his attention to Lan. "So, you have another girlfriend do you? What ever happened to Maylu?" Chaud asked, his tone arrogant.

Alina was pissed, but Lan didn't look too happy either. "Alina is not my girlfriend, and neither is Maylu," He said, his voice forcibly calm.

Chaud did his little 'humph' thing before saying "whatever" and walking away.

"Oh my fucking gosh, I have never met suck a boy who has irked me so badly," Alina said through gritted teeth.

Lan turned away, his shoulders jerking like he was laughing. "What is so funny?" Alina said, anger still tinting her voice.

Lan laughed out loud now. "Irked? He irks you? What is irk?" He asked laughing. Alina looked at him for a moment, before giving a little giggle herself.

The rest of the tour went nicely, Lan showing her the rest of the town without any more chinks, and ended the day by eating and ice cream by the river watching the sun set. "I've had a lot of fun today," Alina said, laying back and laying on her hands.

"Me too," Lan said doing the same.

Later, Lan walked Alina home, saying a polite hello to Mr and Mrs Micah, before going home. Alina then happily went to bed, to sleep away the next day in lazy haze that consisted of internet battling late and sleeping even later.


End file.
